


Undercover

by leurauxe



Series: Super Spy Husbands [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Based off a hc prompt, Follow up from the second work Guns, Jealousy, M/M, Oikawa is being touched by a man, Romantic Comedy, Super Spy Husband AU!, Undercover Missions, and that man is not Iwaizumi, rip man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7648093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leurauxe/pseuds/leurauxe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember that one time Iwaizumi made Oikawa madly jealous? The tables have finally turned.</p><p> </p><p>Super spy husband AU! because we all love a BAMF Iwaizumi and Oikawa</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undercover

**Author's Note:**

> Another quick one-shot based off of a hc by oreo-nomnomz (thank you again for the ask!)  
> This is a follow-up from the second story of the series, Guns  
> You don't have to read it first but it would make abit more sense if you have already read the other work

Being a spy meant there were often times you could not be yourself.

Undercover missions weren’t all too common but every now and then Oikawa found himself scanning through a character profile, furiously memorising a whole new entire lifestory, a new identity within a limited span of time. Iwaizumi tended to avoid going undercover, more content with making the call from afar. Tonight, as Oikawa sat on the double king-sized bed of the five star hotel room, he couldn’t help but wonder where his husband was lurking and if he was able to appreciate the true grandness of this room through the small lens of the secret cameras.

Oikawa was here as ‘Kafu Itami’, a businessman of an underground human trafficking organisation. His caller had organised the location and scheduled for a private meeting, making it very clear that under _no_ circumstances was he allowed to bring any backup. Oikawa snorted at the thought. A man like him must have a big bounty on his head.  
He lay himself back, sliding his legs lightly, feeling the soft plushness of the thick blankets. He could definitely appreciate the luxury of it all but he had to admit, nothing beat bed at home with Iwa-chan. The light thud of footsteps brought him back from his waffling thoughts and the agent sat up as a man loomed from the bathroom door.

He was an older individual, in his forties. _Forty-six to be exact._ 174cm _, s_ alt and pepper hair, unusually tanned skin, and a prominent scar on the left side of his jaw. Oikawa scanned the man before him then splayed himself again, a coy smile playing on his lips.

“Well, this rather feels like a deal with the **devil** ,” he recited lightly. The small earpiece in his right emitted a soft static crackle letting him know their special codeword had been identified.

_Target acquired._

The man across from him smirked. He began to make his way over, walking in confident strides. “I’ve been told.”

The agent felt his smile deepen when he heard a light buzz then a familiar deep voice in his ear. “ _Confirmed sight in footage. According to our sources, the hotel staff will be making their rounds soon, meaning we only have a thirty minute window. Obtain the whereabouts of the target’s next trade then bring him in.”_ _  
_ There was another light pause before he heard Iwaizumi drop his professional tone, opting for a softer one. “ _Don’t rush it, but don’t take too long on this one, Tooru. I booked us a dinner reservation down the street.”_

Oikawa hummed lightly. He watched as the target approached, stopping a metre short from him. His sharp eyes raked up and down his body and the man glanced back up, sending him a condescending smile.

“I wasn’t expecting my next client to be this… ravishing,” he said.

Oikawa raised an elegant brow and sat forward, crossing his legs. The hem of his navy-blue suit trousers tugged up to expose a strip of his ankle. “I’m flattered. Please, have a seat. I’d very much like to discuss our arrangement.”

Target bowed his head deeply. “Of course.”  
He unbuttoned his cuffs and took a step in. His eyes did not leave Oikawa’s and he bit his lower lip. The hint did not go amiss.

Oikawa tilted his chin back a fraction and returned the flirtatious smile. The etorphine needle was tucked neatly in the inner of his right sleeve, attached by a loose thread. Once he’d induced the information from his target, all he needed to do was detach the syringe, give him a surprise dosage, and bring him in so he could go and enjoy a nice, romantic dinner with Iwa-chan.

Everything was going according to plan.

“I admit, initially I was not going to go forward with this meeting. I’d never heard of you before.”

Oikawa glanced up to find Target sending him a thoughtful do-over. He shrugged. “I’m an acquaintance of Tamuro,” he explained. “I supply for him.”

Target seemed surprised at first, then pleased by this. “So you deal directly? Don’t you have people to do that for you?”

“I like to keep track of my own business. It’s more personal that way.”

“Do you now?” The man sat down beside Oikawa, alittle too closely. “You like to get personal?”

Oikawa forced a smile. “Well I am _here_ , aren’t I?”

Target watched him closely for several moments, then he grinned. He reach up without warning and tucked a stray hair behind Oikawa’s ear. The hand dropped down and clasped his shoulder roughly. “You know, you are quite the looker,” he commented.

Oikawa blinked, slightly caught off-guard. The earpiece cracked in his ear.

 _“Don’t lose him. Divert him back on topic.”_ _Iwaizumi prompted._

The agent nodded. “Thank you,” he replied coolly. “Unfortunately, I am running short on time tonight so I would appreciate if we pushed forward with our agreement. Where exactly was your main source-“

“Whereabouts are you from? Which region, I mean. Surely not from here, I assume? Otherwise I would have definitely recognised you.”

Oikawa bit back his question. He contemplated what to say. “I’m from the north.”

“The north? How interesting, I used to live up there.”

 _Liar. “_ Indeed, but we should-"

“Whereabouts from the north are you from? I know most of the areas. Tell me and I bet I could figure out your connections.”

_“Oikawa, you’re losing him again. Go for the harsh approach.”_

Oikawa immediately dropped his smile a fraction and he stared over at the other. “I came here with the assumption that we would be getting some business done. If you’re here to waste my time then I’m afraid I am going to have to leave.”

The shift in mood worked almost immediately. Target nodded quickly. “Of course, of course, we’re here for business, I understand. However,” he leaned in closer, keeping his voice low and gravelly. “Understand that _I_ am the one dealing the cards here. _You_ came to _me_ , not the other way around.”

Oikawa heard the distinct clicking of tongue coming from his earpiece.  
_"Tread carefully,”_ Iwaizumi murmured _. “Revert back to first approach.”_

Oikawa laughed daintily, all light moods again. “My apologies, I overstepped. Please understand that I’m just a smaller business wanting to broaden my networks.”  
He maintained a cool demeanour even as he felt the hand on his shoulder drag over to drape over his back.

Target was smiling that lazy, slightly flirtatious smile again. “I’ll be willing to consider forgiving if you play with me.”

 _Fantastic,_ Oikawa thought. _We got ourselves a horndog._  
He waved the man off dismissively. "I'm flattered but no thank you. It's not in my interest."

"Why? You got a girlfriend or something?"

Oikawa forced a smile. _Husband, actually._ But ‘Kafu Itami’ didn’t. He shook his head lightly. "No, I do not."

Target gasped in mock surprise. "Really? Why not?"

"Because my work comes first," Oikawa answered easily. "In order to maintain my position, I separate it from pleasure.”

The hand resting at his back began to move, rubbing suggestively. “But in a business like this, does that line truly exist?” Target challenged.

There was a prolonged exhale in his ear, the message loud and clear. _Iwa-chan was not very pleased._

Oikawa bowed politely. “It does to me.”

“I can persuade you.”

"Perhaps after we discuss the contract-"

"Entertain me and I'll consider it."

Oikawa furrowed his brows and sent the man a scrunched smile. Damn, this one was turning out to be a bigger pain than he'd expected. “You’re a rather shameless flirt, aren’t you?”

Target scooted closer until their legs were pressed together. “Sometimes you have to be if you want to survive in this industry.”

“I came here for business, not frivolity.”

“What’s a business, if not for the sake of having some fun?”

“I told you, I am not-“

“You _will_ spend the night with me.”

The agent fought back a frown. God, it would be great if Iwaizumi redirected the orders and he was allowed to just take him out. Coaxing information from this guy was like pulling teeth.  
The light static sound fizzled in his ear and Oikawa’s left brow twitched. It had only just come to his senses that the line was awfully quiet. He sent a secret glance over at the hidden camera to his left. _Iwa-chan?_

“If it’s the physical aspect which bothers you, I can assure you I do a good job.”

 _Oh, shut up already._ Oikawa regarded the other from the corner of his eye. “And who’s to say that I agree to this?”

He felt the rough scratch of the calloused fingers on his chin which manoeuvred him to face the man properly. Target’s eyes shone dangerously and he flashed his full set of teeth. “Because I’ve dealt with people such as yourself. And we all share a particular mindset.”  
He leaned in, purposely violating his personal space in an effort to make him feel uncomfortable. “We’re all power hungry, and people like us will do _anything_ to ensure we’re satisfied.”

Oikawa opened his mouth to protest but hesitated at the blunt drag of nails against his throat. Target loomed over him, casting a shadow over his face. He furrowed his brows in a condescending manner. “Well, Mr. Itami? How about it then? You give me what I want, and in return, I’ll give what you want-”

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

  
They froze at the light tap on the door.

Target stopped, sharp eyes flickered to the right before they went back to him. They flashed accusingly and Oikawa raised a brow. He was about to speak but was interrupted by another insistent knock.

“Who the hell is that?” Target growled. “You didn’t bring any of your people, did you? I told you I would only agree if this was a one-on-one meet-“

“I didn’t bring anyone,” Oikawa assured. “One of yours..?”

Target watched him carefully before he pulled back. He smoothed back his hair and walked over to the door, peering in to the peephole. The man frowned lightly. “What the hell?”  
He unlocked the door and swung it open. “What do you want?”

Oikawa raised a brow and peeked over in curiosity. The moment he laid eyes on the intruder, his jaw dropped in shock, unable to mask his surprise.

Now, Oikawa has seen his husband go undercover before. They’d even done it together, countless times, but nothing quite as.. spontaneous as this. Seeing the other here, he couldn’t help but blush at the sight.

Iwaizumi looked _good._

His husband stood at the door, back straight in a poised manner. His crisp white button-up was tight, showing off his broad shoulders and slim waist, and matched with his sharp, black trouser pants. His hair was tussled in its usual, spikey mess but he wore a pair of horn-rimmed glasses to balance out his look. Oikawa wanted to laugh right there and then. His husband had even worn a black bow-tie.

Iwaizumi had one arm hidden behind his back as he inspected their target. He smiled lightly, one corner of his lips tugged upward. “Hello,” he said politely. “Room service?”

Target eyed him with obvious disdain then peered over his shoulder at Oikawa. Oikawa didn’t bat an eyelid. “Oh yes, I forgot I’d ordered that. I thought we could do with a light drink before we started,” he said with wide-eyed innocence. “I hope you don’t mind?”

The man seemed to hesitate, contemplating, then nodded. “Alright then.”  
He took a step back and allowed Iwaizumi in. “Hurry up.”

Iwaizumi bowed deeply and pushed a silver cart in. The door clicked shut behind him and Oikawa watched as he knelt down and slid open the side compartment, pulling out two glasses and a champagne bottle.

Now, this was an odd sight. They didn’t discuss this in the plan. Oikawa continued to smile, inwardly hoping his confusion wasn’t showing through. What was going on? His mind ticked at the possibilities. Perhaps the target did infact bring backup. He glanced over at man who was shrugging off his expensive jacket then eyed the room. Were they hiding in here? Next door? Perhaps they planned on ambushing if the meeting didn’t go as they liked?  
But if so, wouldn’t Iwaizumi have just informed him through the earpiece? Oikawa was thoroughly lost. _Iwa-chan, what the hell are you doing here?_

There was a small movement in the corner of his eye and he glanced over to find his husband watching him. It was only for a brief moment then he looked away, scanning the room instead. Iwaizumi maintained a neutral expression, but it was clear he was also calculating the situation before him.

“Hurry up with the champagne. We don’t have all day,” Target demanded. He glared at Iwaizumi, tapping his shoe impatiently.

Oikawa watched him aswell, curious to see what would happen. But Iwaizumi simply nodded. “Right away, sir.”  
He tugged the bottle from the wine cooler and flashed the label to Oikawa. Their eyes connected. _“_ _Armand de Brignac Brut Gold_ ," he pronounced in an elegant accent. “Is this as you ordered?”

It was an instant reaction. Oikawa’s heart fluttered and he felt a warm fondness bloom in his chest. _Very sly, Iwa-chan,_ he thought. Of course he would pick his favourite. Oikawa quickly quelled the giddiness and smiled faintly. “Yes,” he replied. “Perfect.”

Iwaizumi nodded once then turned away, but Oikawa didn’t miss the knowing look hiding behind those glasses.

His smile dissipated the moment he heard the loud laughter. “Not bad,” Target remarked. “Not bad at all.” He stalked over and sat closely beside him again. His hands began to linger out again and he clasped his shoulder. “For a young man, you have such refined taste in alcohol. I’m impressed.”

 _Jees, this guy just can’t keep his hands to himself, can he?_ Oikawa was just abit _this_ close to just grabbing the syringe in his sleeve and plunging it in the man's neck to knock him out asap. But he leaned back, forcing his body to relax. “Shall we move on to business then?” he replied. “Let’s discuss the-.”

“Ah, ah,” the man interrupted. He squeezed his shoulder and pressed his lips near his ear. “I already told you, didn’t I?” he spoke lowly. “You give me what I want _first.”_  
His mouth tugged in an unpleasant smile. “Don’t worry. I don’t bite much-”

_  
**CRACK.** _

  
Oikawa jerked his head up at the noise. Glass shards were scattered all over the floor from what he assumed was one of the champagne glasses. Iwaizumi didn’t meet his eye but there was a definite tick in his jaw. He bowed lightly. “My apologies, my hand slipped. I’ll clean it up right away.”

Beside him, the target let out an aggravated growl. “If you can’t do your fuckin’ job right then get the hell out of here.”

Iwaizumi knelt down picking up the larger pieces of glass from the floor. “My sincerest apologies.”  
As he plucked the shards, he glanced up looking right at Oikawa. Oikawa straightened his back, concerned. _Iwa-chan.. what are you doing?_

There was a light prickle to his left and he looked away immediately, aware of the suspicious looks he received from the other. The man watched him for a long period of time and for the first time, Oikawa didn’t feel so confident in himself.  
Suddenly, he turned away and waved his hand over. “Hey, you,” he called. He eyed Iwaizumi from head to toe. “Butler boy. Come here.”

Oikawa’s eyes immediately flickered to his husband, an unsettling feeling stirring from within.

Iwaizumi paused. He turned slowly, one brow raised in an elegant arc. He placed the glass back down and strolled over, straightened back and chin tipped up. He stopped a few metres before the other and dipped in a graceful bow. “Yes?”

Target jerked his chin at him. “How much they paying you here?”

Iwaizumi didn’t even spare so much as a blink. “I’m paid enough.”

“Then, how would you like earn some extra, say, another one thousand?” Target watched him with calculating eyes.

Iwaizumi glanced over at Oikawa before his gaze slid back to the other. “Depends on the job.”

Target’s eyes glistened and his mouth stretched in to a shark’s smile. “I thought so.”

Oikawa’s brows etched together in suspicion then he jumped at the sudden touch against his thigh. The man ran his thick fingers up and down his thigh, tracing the traveler’s crease. “What do you think of my friend here?” he asked lightly.

Oikawa’s eyes widened and he tossed an alarmed glimpse over at the other.

Iwaizumi blinked once. Slowly, he turned and the two locked eyes once more. Oikawa searched his gaze, wondering what was going through his mind, but he couldn’t get any further past the blank stare behind the glasses. Iwaizumi looked away. “Handsome.” he simply stated and Oikawa felt himself grow warm in the face again.

The hand on his leg squeezed briefly. “He is, isn’t he? Nice face.. nice body.”  
Target continued to watch Iwaizumi, as though waiting for a stronger reaction. “So how about we have alittle _fun_?”

It almost felt like the entire room froze in that one moment.

The agent didn’t respond for a minute. Then he took off his glasses. He plucked a handkerchief from the cart, cleaned his glasses with aggressive calm, then placed them back on. “I don’t understand what you mean, sir,” he said, and Oikawa could hear the pure iron underlying the calm _,_ even tone.

Target seemed oblivious to it all, still caressing Oikawa's leg. “But I think you do.”  
His mouth twisted in to a foul smile. “One grand is a lot of money, you know. Think about everything you could do with that amount. What do you say, _Butler Boy_?”

Oikawa froze, unable to hide his bewilderment. This idiot. He was digging his own grave.  
“Hey.." he interrupted carefully. "Leave him out of it. I.. Isn’t it better if it were just us two?”

Target let out a husky chuckle. He leaned in to murmur in his ear, his hot breath making Oikawa grimace. “Where’s the excitement in that?”

 _What do I do, Iwa-chan? Continue or stop?_ Oikawa wasn’t sure anymore if the guy was even going to uphold his part of the deal. He shook his head. “Well, he hasn’t agreed to d-“

He was suddenly pressed down with surprising force and Oikawa blinked, taken back. The target loomed over him, mouth still distorted in that a vulgar smile His breath against his skin was disgustingly distracting. “Then let him just sit and watch. I don’t mind a little audience, do you?”

Oikawa let out a soft laughter, fighting the urge to kick him off. “You’re a funny man. But I prefer we talk first and get business out of the way if you..” His words died down at the light caress against his chin. A hand skimmed over, fingers dragged lower until it clasped over his neck.

The man grinned. “I prefer to play first.”

Oikawa heart his heart race with unwanted nerves as he felt the nudge of another knee begin to spread his legs apart. There was a light stir of movement behind the target and he knew it would be over soon.  
He exhaled through his nose, smiling lightly. “All play and no work won’t get you far.”  
He grit his teeth when he felt the grip tighten and his throat constrict.

 _“_ You know, for such a pretty thing, you sure have a sharp tongue,” their target let out a sharp bark of laughter before he leaned in, lips brushing against the shell of his ear. “I wonder if you're just as mouthy in bed-"

Oikawa knew the man had finally crossed the final line when he suddenly flew back, eyes wide with stunned surprise. He let out a loud squeak which was all the noise he had time for, caught under the ungodly wrath of his dear husband.

Iwaizumi’s expression was something beyond savage – his eyes were wide with fury, upper lip curled to reveal a ferocious snarl. He snatched the other in a tight headlock, the muscles in his arm bulging from the effort, and forced the man facedown. “You just don’t know when to shut that flap of a mouth, do you?” he snarled, voice deep and gravelly.

Target gaped like a fish out of water, not able to do much except wave his arms around frantically. His face grew an alarming shade of crimson and his eyes were bulged in shock as he gurgled. He reached out for Oikawa, hands clawing the air in desperation. Iwaizumi was squeezing him with such strength, Oikawa feared his head might actually combust. The target scrambled madly for a few more moments until his flailing died down and his body went limp.

Iwaizumi waited another minute or so before he shoved him off the bed. Oikawa grimaced when he heard the body crumple to the ground, landing on the shards of glass with a painful crack. He peered over the edge of the bed then up at his husband.

Iwaizumi looked unnervingly calm again, so much that Oikawa would’ve thought nothing happened. The only giveaway was his slightly pink cheeks and crooked glasses. He was breathing quite heavily as he readjusted his glasses and smoothed back his hair.

Oikawa stared at his husband, not quite knowing what to say. “Um,” he stated. “You didn’t.. kill him, did you?”

Iwaizumi’s eyes flickered over to meet his. He raised a brow. “Did you want me to?”

“Hm. No, I guess not.”

“Then I didn’t.”

Oikawa frowned at that, shooting the body another glance. “We didn’t obtain the location of their next underground trade. What are we going to do?”

Iwaizumi scowled at the unconscious man. “Send him off to HQ and get the other agents to force the information out of him. Christ, I was getting sick of hearing his voice.”  
He stood up and stepped off the bed. The agent reached down and pulled the target up by his arm.

“Wait, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa quickly scrambled to get up. “Let me-”

 _“Don’t._ _”_

Oikawa hesitated in his tracks. Iwaizumi looked over at him, expression dark and guarded. He shook his head. “I got it. It’s fine. You tidy the place up.”

Oikawa blinked. “Oh. Okay.”  
He got off the bed and quickly swept up broken glass and disposed it. By the time he’d finished, Iwaizumi was standing by the door waiting. He had the target piggybacked and ready to go.

“Well it’s good to see you two getting along better now,” Oikawa offered a cheeky smile, but abandoned it when he saw Iwaizumi's expression. He was passive, though there were remnants of thunder still lurking in his eyes. He stared at him, unusually quiet.

Oikawa suddenly felt alittle uneasy. “What?”

Iwaizumi looked away. “Nothing. Let’s go.”

They strolled down the corridor, keeping conversations at a minimum. It was fairly late in the night but they still bumped in to several guests who sent them alarmed looks. Oikawa immediately jumped back in to character, sheepishly explaining how his friend had had alittle too much to drink and the staff had offered to take him to the taxi bay at the front of the hotel. His story seemed to be convincing enough as they received looks of relief. The two agents shared looks and hurried their pace.

They managed to stumble out of the hotel and walked past the taxi bay and around the street corner. A black camry waited on the side and Iwaizumi walked over to it. The passenger seat popped open and a fellow agent stepped out. He glanced over Iwaizumi’s shoulder at the unconscious man and nodded. The agents placed him in the back seat, handcuffing him to the headrest.

“Well done, gentlemen,” the agent commented. “Did you obtain the information?”

Iwaizumi sent the target one final glance before he looked away. “Didn’t manage to. He put up abit of a fight.”

“I see. That’s.. unfortunate. You’ll need to report this to the Field Ops leader.” The agent sat back in the front passenger seat with the window rolled down. “Your transport is ready and waiting for you two streets down from here. Head left until you reach-”

Iwaizumi waved him off. “Cancel it. We’ll be walking.”

The agent remained expressionless if not for his brow twitch. Oikawa jumped in and smiled at him. He looped his arm around his husband’s. “Iwa-chan booked us dinner at a restaurant. We’ll alert the Op leader once we get back.”

The agent blinked several times, but he nodded. He leaned over to speak to the driver and the car merged back out on to the inner lane and drove off.

Oikawa watched the car go and hummed. He turned over to the other, offering a small smile. “So?” he asked, giving his arm a small squeeze. “Where’s this reservation at?”

Iwaizumi didn’t look at him. He pinched his lips as he squinted up at the street name. “Three streets down from here. Come on or we’re going to be late.”

“Okay. Oh, and by the way?” Oikawa leaned over and undid his bowtie, rubbing his hand over the other’s chest. “This look, I like. You look cute with the glasses.”

Iwaizumi scrunched his nose, immediately taking them off and tucking them in his breast pocket. “They’d be a hassle to have.”

“True, but you look nice in them. Dapper,” Oikawa reached up again and undid a few of his top buttons then grinned at him. “I wouldn’t mind going on more undercover missions just to see you in this again.”  
His smile slowly died down when he received another blank expression and he frowned. The agent crossed his arms. “Okay Iwa-chan, what is it?”

Iwaizumi tensed beside him for a brief moment then looked the opposite direction. “Nothing.”

“Well clearly it’s _something._ You’re upset. What’s wrong?”

Iwaizumi’s brows furrowed deeper and he avoided his gaze. “We’re never taking an undercover job again,” he said.

“Huh?” Oikawa uncrossed his arms. “Why not? You really hate the outfit that much?”

“No,” Iwaizumi shook his head. "Tonight was a bust."

".. A bust? No, it wasn't. Iwa-chan, just because we didn't get the information, doesn't mean-"

"No, it wasn't that," his husband interrupted again. He looked over at Oikawa, sending him a bitter look. “You were too reckless.”

Oikawa’s eyes widened and he blinked several times. “What? Me?”

“Yeah, _you.”_

“What?” He leaned back to shoot him an incredulous look. “I didn’t do anything! It was all that guy’s fault!” he pointed behind them. “He was loose in the head!”

“No, you are reckless too. In general.”

“Seriously? Give me one example then.”

“That time you drank too much whilst undercover at that social.”

“… You’re never going to let that one go, are you?”

“You were singing and waving our Derringer around like some mad man. It’s not exactly something easily forgettable.”

“Iwa-chan, the gun is _tiny._ No one saw.”

“You could’ve gotten yourself exposed, not to mention endangering our child.”

“Once again, not our chil-”

“Oikawa, you’re _reckless, period.”_ Iwaizumi butted, voice gone sharp. “I don’t want you going on these missions anymore.”

Oikawa felt a twinge of irritation bloom in his chest and he scrunched his nose. “Hajime, what’s the problem? Why are you acting up all of a sudden? The mission was _fine_. I had it under control.”

“Really? Didn’t look like it.”

“I did. _You’re_ the one who barged in out of nowhere, setting me off. I mean, what were you even doing? Just waiting to serve some drinks?"

Iwaizumi's eyes sharpened significantly. "I was making sure you were _safe."_

"The guy didn’t even have a weapon on him for god sakes, I would’ve handled it just fine.”

“See, this is the kind of attitude which gets you into these bad situations-“

“Hajime, I had it under control. Just let it go, already? And regardless of what you say, I know I’m capable. I’m not going to stop taking undercover jobs.”

Iwaizumi stopped mid-step and faced him. His nose was scrunched, eyes flashing angrily. “So what, you’re fine with all this? Even after what just happened?"

"What are you talking about? I don't understand-"

"Well I guess that's how it is then. You don’t mind if you’re being touched by all these other men. So long as the mission is completed, is that it?”

Oikawa jerked his head back in surprise. “What? Since when did I say that? Where the hell did that even come from?”

His husband opened his mouth, but seemed to think the better of it and began walking ahead. “Nevermind. Let’s discuss this later, this is soiling my appetite.”

Oikawa stood for a moment, completely lost. _Touched by other men?_ He scrunched his nose at the thought but it melted away as realisation dawned upon him. The agent’s mouth dropped open in a small ‘ _o’_. _Don’t tell me…_  
“Iwa-chan..? Iwa-chan..!” he quickly chased the other, easily matching his pace again. He leaned over to look up at him. “Iwa-chan, you weren’t.. _jealous_ , were you?”

Iwaizumi grimaced at that, shooting him a put-off look. “What, no?”

Oikawa squinted at him, observing. Then he gasped. “Oh my god, you were!”

“I wasn’t.”

“You’re lying!”

“I’m not.”

“Yes you are! You always look away when you’re lying.”

Iwaizumi let out an exhausted sigh and shook his head.  
“Look, if you want to go flirt with others for the sake of one stupid mission, go for it. I don’t care anymore. I don’t care,” he muttered and he turned away from the other.

Oikawa stared in astonished bewilderment at the sight of his husband’s shoulders slowly drooping in to a light sulk and he clutched on to his chest.  
“ _Aww, Iwa-chan_!” he threw himself at the other, banding his arms around him in a full body shackle, and he pulled them together in a tight embrace.

“What are you doing? Get off!”

“It’s okay baby, don’t be sad,” Oikawa crooned. He planted kisses all over his husband’s cheek, and down the side of his neck. “No one else compares to you.” 

“Oikawa, people are staring. Stop,” Iwaizumi complained, though he didn’t make much of an effort to push him away.

“Then let them stare,” Oikawa let go and clasped his hands over Iwaizumi’s. “I don’t blame them for wanting to look. I get it, my husband is irresistible.”

Iwaizumi scowled, refusing to acknowledge his cheesy line. But it seemed as though he’d finally calmed down. The agent tilted his chin and looked up at him, his dark earthy-brown eyes studying his face.

Oikawa blinked but smiled, eyes crinkling with fondness. He squeezed their hands together.

Iwaizumi glanced down quickly then back up. Their eyes met again and his gaze wavered. Finally, he looked away and sighed. Iwaizumi shook his head.

He leaned in, pressing his face against Oikawa’s chest. “I don’t like it when you take these missions,” he mumbled. “Just thinking about what happened back there just…”

Oikawa’s smile slowly died down. He looked down, thinking of what to say. He exhaled through his nose then hummed. “In my defence, this is how I felt when you got with that woman back when I said you weren’t allowed to keep the PPK,” he replied lightly. Oikawa sent him an exasperated smile. “Doesn’t feel nice, does it?”

“… No.”

“There, there,” Oikawa drooped in to give him another gentle kiss on the lips. He held his face, rubbing his thumb across his cheek in a light caress. “Don’t look so miserable. Iwa-chan is always the first and last thing on this heart of mine.”

Iwaizumi scrunched his nose, now looking slightly embarrassed by the entire ordeal. But he wrapped his arms around the other and pulled him in for a brief squeeze. “Thank you, love.”  
He let go and held his hand, a small smile returning to his lips. “Now we’re really late for our dinner.”

“Oh, shoot.” Oikawa let out an alarmed noise. He swiftly jumped in for one final peck before tugging him down the street. “Let’s go, let’s go!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> tumblr: leurauxe.tumblr.com


End file.
